


Don't Poke the Bear

by crystal_aces



Series: Bellarke Fic Week [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Language, F/M, Irritional Clarke, Pregnant!Clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 22:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3464801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystal_aces/pseuds/crystal_aces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7: Clarke is Pregnant AU</p><p>They don’t know how much longer they can take it. It’s been 7 months of the madness and everyone is just glad that they only have to deal with it for another 2 months before it’s finally over. They’re hoping they can hold out for that long. It’s hard to believe that just a few months ago she was a completely rational doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Poke the Bear

They don’t know how much longer they can take it. It’s been 7 months of the madness and everyone is just glad that they only have to deal with it for another 2 months before it’s finally over. They’re hoping they can hold out for that long. It’s hard to believe that just a few months ago she was a completely rational doctor. 

First it was the crankiness. It was subtle in the beginning because it didn’t happen often. 

Then it started to happen with the little things. Clarke almost broke Jasper’s hand one day after hearing him tap a pencil on a table for almost 10 minutes. Another day, Bellamy made a joke about her clothes stretching out beyond repair, and she responded to the joke by grabbing his freshly made coffee and dumping it down the drain. Just last week she tore Octavia and Raven apart over the color the nursery was going to be. They both still recalled the berating word for word, cringing at the thought of it. _I asked for salmon pink, not coral. Do you not want my child to grow up feeling loved? Are you savages? What’s wrong with you?_

Then it was the cravings. She wanted what she wanted as soon as she wanted it and not a minute later. The first time she had a craving Bellamy thought it was a joke, laughing at her request and rolling his eyes at her. It was soon quite clear it wasn’t a joke when she threw one of her drawing charcoals at his face, yelling. _You better head to the store and get me Nutella for my Cheerios or so help me god I will end you!_

They all experienced the effects of her cravings at some point, and they all had different reactions to it. When Octavia was given the task of driving across town to buy a box of fancy pastries instead of enjoying dinner like she should’ve been, she had rolled her eyes and told Bellamy that he owed her the gas money. _Because seriously I love Clarke and I love you and I love the unborn baby but I don’t make enough money to be driving across the entire town for just a box of cookies._ When Raven had been demanded to pick up McDonalds at 2 AM when she had to be at work 5 hours later, she sighed and reluctantly got up from her bed, rueing the fact that she was the one that lived closest to a McDonalds. _Why is she only craving the fries? Don’t give me attitude Bellamy, I could very well refuse to go and have her make you get it instead._ When Jasper and Monty were told to go buy a case of virgin shirley temples as soon as they walked into the house for a lunch date with Clarke and Bellamy, they learned never to deny a pregnant Clarke. _That was so scary, Monty. Did you see the way she looked at us? I think I need to change my underwear before we go._

Then came the cursing. This was a shock to everyone, because Clarke rarely cursed. They suspected it was because she was so used to not using inappropriate language at the hospital that after a few months it just stuck, and a few years of working there later, the curses just don’t come out. Except now they came out, full force.

The first time it happened, Clarke had stubbed her toe on the corner of the nursery that Bellamy and Finn had set up together. _Fuck! Are you fucking serious? Of all the times this shit could’ve happened, it had to fucking happen now._ The curses were heard in every part of the house and for a few moments there was complete silence in the house. No one moved an inch and everyone held their breath as their minds tried to wrap around what had just happened. However, after those few moments passed, they were all running to the nursery room to see if she and the baby were fine. Clarke was sitting on the floor with her legs crossed, glaring at the nursery. _This shit is being taken down as soon as the baby is old enough to sleep in a proper bed. It’s a piece of crap._ Even though they all wanted to laugh at her ridiculousness, they also knew pregnant Clarke didn’t like being laughed at. 

Another time, Clarke was in the passenger seat as Raven was driving them to get something to decorate the baby’s room. An asshole abruptly stopped the car right in front of them, causing Raven to have to break immediately after or risk hitting the car. As Raven opened her mouth to let her frustrations out, she stopped when the person next to her opened up the window and yelled out frustrations of her own. _Asshole! Do you know how to fucking drive? Who the fuck gave you a license, you lunatic? Learn to fucking drive before you almost kill a pregnant lady and her unborn fucking child! Yeah, fuck you, too!_

And of course no one ever forgot the time they all went out to a fancy restaurant for dinner and as they were waiting outside for valet to bring them their car, a man parked his car in front of them, stepped out, and held his keys out for Bellamy to take. The way Clarke blew up at that man was something they would always remember. It was just another time when they wanted to laugh but held themselves back. _Excuse me? Do you not see him with a group of fucking people? What about this fucking scene makes you think he’s a valet? How about instead of being a fucking asshole and making assumptions about people, you just get the fuck back in your midlife crisis sports car and go home to think about your fucking life choices._

Overall it seemed like the group got a good laugh from pregnant Clarke’s antics, but they wouldn’t tell her that. At least not now or anytime soon. They needed to be sure her hormones were back in balance, because Clarke normally didn’t like feeling like she was being laughed at. Pregnant Clarke absolutely couldn’t stand it. Still, they all knew that for many years later, they would all remember these months and look on them fondly. 

Not yet though. They weren’t at that point yet. 

“I refuse to ever have children with her again,” Bellamy said to Octavia one night after Clarke kicked him out of the bedroom because the scent of his new shampoo was too strong. “She told me to get rid of the shampoo and buy the one I always use or she would douse me in acid.”

Before Octavia could respond, a pillow came flying out from the bedroom and hit Bellamy in the head. “Stop talking shit about me, Blake!”

No, they weren’t there yet. But they were close.


End file.
